


Scary for All of Us

by yaoi_fangirl2



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: it was almost the end of being eligible in the reapings. so of course someone of importance to gale gets chosen. now the other tributes will have something to fear in the games; two experienced hunters.





	Scary for All of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pageant of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800421) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come back to me in one piece."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my first hunger games fic!
> 
> i have quite a few chapters planned out for this and i will write when i get the chance.
> 
> after chapter one, this is inspired a lot by Pageant of Death by Azure_K_Mello. go read it if you haven't, it is so good.
> 
> i do not own any of the hunger games novels. i just "own" this plot and any original characters in it.

"Primrose Everdeen." The name slipped easily off of Effie's tongue. 

The small girl started to walk forward. It was a evident on everyone's face; they felt bad for her and her family. Twelve year olds rarely made it to the middle of the games, let alone the end. And from District 12, they all knew she was a goner. 

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss yelled, all but ripping Prim from the peacekeepers arms. 

The two hugged as Effie recalled te rules about volunteers. When Katniss needed to leave, Prim screamed for her as Gale pulled her away. 

"Okay, now for the male tribute... Peeta Mellark!" 

There was a quiet but audible gasp and suddenly an alpha walking out of the crowds for eighteen year olds. Everyone knew it wasn't Peeta- except Effie. 

"I volunteer," he said calmly. 

An omega boy hurried over to him. "No, Gale!" 

"I have to. You can't survive out there." Gale pulled Peeta into a tight hug. "I'll come back." 

"Two volunteers?" Effie's shrill voice broke up the couple's sweet moment. "How... wonderful." 

"Don't worry about me. You have to take care of yourself. I'll be fine." 

Slowly, Gale pulled away and walked up onto the stage. 

The mayor read the Treaty of Treason, and soon everyone was on their way back home. 

The tributes were lead off of the stage and towards the visiting building. They walked inside and used the elevator to get up to where the rooms were. 

Gale's first visitors was obvious. His younger siblings scurried in to hug and cry for their brother. 

"Hey, guys, you know me. I'm strong, I'll make it." He smiled softly at all of them. "Don't doubt your older brother." 

They all nodded, slowly. The youngest held onto Gale's leg for dear life as the Peacekeepers entered. 

Gale managed to pry her off and beckon them out the door. 

Almost as soon as the kids walked out, Peeta walked in. 

"Babe-"  Before Gale could finish the sentence, Peeta was in his arms. 

"Don't speak," he murmured, leaning forward. They kissed, slowly, gently, but it quickly became something more heated as Gale lifted the omega boy into his arms. 

Peeta cradled Gale's cheeks while Gale held Peeta up by his thighs. It was a very passionate and intimate moment that was ruined by the peacekeepers. 

"Come back to me in one piece," Peeta whispered in Gale's ear. 

"I promise, I will." Gale grinned and kissed his head. "Be good, my Omega." 

"Can't promise anything." Peeta gave him a small smile as he left the room. 

A blank expression came onto Peeta's face as he walked between the two rooms. 

No words could describe the guilt he felt inside. He was the reason a brother might not come home to his siblings. 

Peeta knocked on the door to the other tributes room. He entered, closing the door behind him. 

Katniss looked up at him and almost disgusted look on her face. "Peeta," she grit out. 

He was the reason that her sister might die due to starvation. 

"I'll take care of them," he promised, a determined to look in his eyes. "I'll find a way to get meat and I'll give them bread. I'll make sure Prim goes to school and your mom goes to work. I'll take care of them. I won't let them starve." 

Katniss look skeptical. "And why should I trust you?" Peeta didn't know that Katniss didn't even think for a second that Peeta wouldn't take care of them. He's an omega, he wouldn't feel right if they died because of him. Also, he knew Gale would have taken care of them if he hasn't been picked. 

"I never go back on my word." 

The rest of the time was spent in silence;  Peeta stared at the ground and Katniss glared angrily at the wall. This shouldn't be happening to them. 

The peacekeepers walked in and ushered Peeta out without a hassle. 

After a few minutes, a man walked in. Katniss recognized him- Peeta's father. He sat down across from her and sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 

"I know you didn't volunteer for my son, but I won't thank you anyway." 

He was calm or at least Katniss thought so. His hands were shaking. 

"Please make sure the one or both of you come back. I'm afraid of what will happen if the one who volunteered for my son or his friend died because of him. I'll make sure that your sister and mother get bread and food and that Gale's siblings get food as well. Just make sure you guys come back. I need my son just like you need Prim." 

Katniss nodded. "Of course. I may not know Peeta well but Gale does. I'll make sure we survive." 

"Thank you." 

All too soon, Katniss was alone again but this time nobody was going to come in in a few minutes to visit her. She was all alone. She was always alone.


End file.
